Sheol
Sheol is one of the eight Cosmic Gods. He is also one of the few entities without any opposite. He is the Cosmic Aspect of Void and the older brother of both Marauer and Anima. He is also the leader of the Rephaims who are native creatures from The Empty and one of the Cosmic Gods without a cult. Biography When Archeus died, the energy incarnated in eight Aspects who were weaker than Primogenitum but still incredibly powerful, they were the Cosmic Gods, though all born from Archeus' energy, only a few consider themselves as siblings. The Fist of the Cosmics was Sheol, the older brother of Marauer and Anima, despite being the oldest and the strongest of them all, Sheol slept for most of his lifetime. When Uno and Anima purposed to create something, Sheol didn't care, it's at this time that he met the Primordial Aspect of Nothingness, Ayin. When the War of the Seven began, Sheol immediatly allied with Ayin and he was, with his fellow Cosmic God, Sheol, and Ayin's three first sons, the Darkest Offsprings, one of his most trusted generals. During the Last Battle, Sheol fought Anima herself and took The Empty as his realm after Ayin's sealing. Since this time, Sheol continued to sleep, waiting for his master to be freed and to reclaim his birthright on Dortos. Personnality Sheol is a clever deity, more so than most of his fellow Pantheon, he is also extremely lazy and is stated to having "slept for most of his long life only awakening for special events". Sheol is also very respectful of his fellow Cosmic Gods and of the Primogenitum, considering Ayin as a true god and Archeus as the true goddess. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Sheol holds an immense amount of astronomical power to outmatch every entity in existence except his fellow Cosmics and higher. * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the eight Cosmic Aspects in existence, Sheol holds an immense amount of astronomic power to outmatch any entity in existence with only some Primogenitum and Absolutes overwhelming him. ** Creation: Sheol can create though he never do it. ** Destruction: Marauer is capable of destruction. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence and has existed throughout the period of time, Sheol's knowledge of existence is far higher than many other entities. ** Omnilingualism: Sheol can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. He can naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Biokinesis: Sheol can alter or convert any individual into a whole entire different species by using his energy. * Void Embodiment: Sheol has total authority and power over void as he incarns all of it, however, he has no power over Nothingness. * Healing/Purification: Sheol can heal any individual of any physical harm or aliments and disease in existence. * Immortality: Sheol was born since Archeus' death and is way older than Universe, making him way older than a thousand of years. Sheol can never die, age, or wither unless killed with Cosmic Weaponry. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Cosmic God, no weapon in creation can harm or kill him except for Cosmic Weaponry and Personal weapons of the Primogenitum and Absolutes which can kill him. * Cosmic Blast: Sheol can focus and use a blast of energy and severely or kill anything below Primordial Species. * Primordial Smiting: Sheol can easily smite a person, similar in the fashion as angels can just by making a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities or Primordial Species Level Entities, it would require approximately 5 minute and only five minutes to fully smite them. When a person is smote, their eyes and mouth are engulfed in a black light. If he simply focuses, if he was to smite an entity that possesses an individual, he can smite the entity that's possessing and leave the person used as a vessel unharmed. * Super Strength: Marauer is physically stronger than any entity in creation except for some Cosmics, Primogenitum, Ayin and Absolutes. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Be Awakened: Being asleep, Sheol can be harmed by being reawaken. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, Arch-Nephalem and beings who reach the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence can heavily harm Sheol but cannot kill him. Destroying * Marauer: While Sheol is the strongest of all Cosmic Gods, Marauer can kill him when he absorbs the Cosmic Stone. * Primogenitum: Every of the Primogenitum can kill Sheol instantly. * Weapons of the Absolutes: The personal weapons of the Absolutes can kill any Cosmic God, even when empowered by the Cosmic Stone. * Weapons of the Primogenitum: The personal weapons of the Primogenitum can destroy Sheol, even when empowered by the Cosmic Stone. * Cosmic Weaponry: The personal weapons of the Cosmic Gods such as Zero's Warscythe, Harbinger, or Marauer's Spear, Longinus, can kill a Cosmic God, even when empowered by the Cosmic Stone. Trivia * Sheol is a realm where God has no power in myths, it is inhabited by Rephaims, the reasons why the Cosmic God, Sheol, bears this name are: ** The realm being godless like Sheol is born from Asherah (The closest thing to an Omnipotent Goddess)'s death. ** Sheol being served by native creatures of The Empty known as the Rephaims. ** Sheol being supposed to be a great servant of Ayin while the realm being always descriped at an empty and pitch black place. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Major Gods Category:Cosmic Gods Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Archeus Category:Rulers of The Empty